dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Coronation of the Minecraftian Monarch
The is a ceremony held to officially commence the start of a new era for the Minecraftian monarch. The ceremony takes place for every new member to the throne, even if their spouse takes over. The ceremony is typically held two to three months after the previous monarch's death or abdication, which is approximately 60 – 90 days. The reigning typically commences at noon (Western Minecraftia Time) on that day, when a bishop administers the crown to the new monarch. The only days that are blocked out are on Sundays, where they are considered to be free days for workers of the kingdom. The most recent coronation was the swearing in of Queen Konata in 2005. The most common element of the coronation is the administering of the crown to the new monarch before they can begin their reigning. Over the years, the coronation was expanded from a simple crowning to events that spread all day, such as parades and social gatherings. Almost every coronation is held in the Great Hall of the Grand Palace of Horudika, or sometimes, outside during the summertime if rain or storms are not ongoing. Decrees People of any age can either become king or queen of Minecraftia. However, when Minecraftia declared independence in 1809, a new law was passed that unmarried individuals who assume the throne cannot have the king or queen title until they become married. For example, Queen Konata was still called Crown Princess Konata when she ascended the throne after her father's impeachment. She kept the title until her wedding which occurred two months after Lord Soujirou's impeachment. In a case like this, this is called a Coronation Wedding, where the monarch's wedding and coronation are held at the same time. Ceremony sequence The ceremony typically begins at noon in Western Minecraftia Time, with the new monarch walking up to the front of the throne if inside or near the entrance if outside. Generally, an orchestra plays the opening hymn with a choir singing over it. A new hymn is composed and played at every coronation, and if the same song is played during a coronation, the lyrics are typically changed. After the song is over, the Minecraftian Prime Minister gets on a podium and welcomes the guests to the coronation, followed by a short speech given by the same person. After the speech is finished, a bishop, accompanied by two miko, walk up to the new monarch and instructs them to recite an oath before receiving the crown. The oath is typically read like this: :I, (new monarch's full name), swear that I will assume the throne and defend Minecraftia from all known enemies and bear true allegiance that cannot be broken in half. As I take this obligation freely, I prophecize that my future generations and their love interests take the throne in the future. God help us in all future conflicts we encounter and have a safe reigning. After the oath's reciting has been finished, the bishop then administers the crown to the new monarch by placing it on their head, followed by the two miko who perform a blessing ritual on the new monarch. After the crown is administered, the new monarch must give a speech by saying what they will do to Minecraftia in the future. After the speech is finished, one or two prayers are recited to wish good luck to the new monarch. After the prayers, the Prime Minister makes an announcement to conclude the ceremony and guests are freely allowed to roam around the kingdom. Coronation wedding sequence If the monarch ascended the throne and they weren't married yet, the ceremony is slightly different. Like usual, the ceremony begins at noon Western Minecraftia Time. The monarch and their incoming spouse walk up to either the throne (if inside) or near the bishop (if outside) while the orchestra plays the opening hymn. After the hymn has finished playing, the Minecraftian Prime Minister walks up to the podium and welcomes the guests and gives a short speech. The bishop and two miko perform the usual wedding rituals, asking both the monarch and the incoming consort if they'll take each other as husband and wife, followed by the monarch reciting the oath. After the oath is recited, the bishop administers the crown to the monarch and their consort by placing it on their heads, before they are instructed to kiss and begin their reign. Communication The way coronations are communicated to the public has changed over the years with advance in technology. *The coronation of the sixth monarchy in 1864 was the first to be covered by telegraph, and the first known newspaper illustration of a coronation. This was also the first coronation to be photographed. *Queen Nozomi's Coronation in 1911 was the first to be recorded on film and telephones were installed near the Grand Palace of Horudika. *The coronation of the ninth monarchy in 1949 was the first to be broadcast on radio and through talking newsreels, was the first to be televised. *King Kenjirou's Coronation in 1963 was the first to be televised in color. *King Soujirou's Coronation in 1982 was the first to utilize closed captioning for the hearing-impaired. *Queen Konata's Coronation in 2005 was the first to be livestreamed on the internet. Category:Ceremonies Category:Minecraftia